Babysitting mutant turtles is hard work!
by cleofromegypt
Summary: I am appointed by Master Splinter to take care of The turtles... and all hell breaks loose... CHAPTER 2 IS UP! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it! ... Well that's pretty much it... Oh well this story is kinda like a skit...

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT but like any other fangirl... i'd love to!

*CRASH*!

Me: Mikey stop playing around!- sit your shell down somewhere! Don! thats my Mp3 player not your personal science project!

Don: But Mikey already broke my other invention...

Me:Wait ... What was your other invention made of?

Don:... your... uh... cell phone...

Me:...I. am. .you.

Don: sorry...

Me: okay.. just don't let it happen again- MIKEY! GET OFF OF THE TABLE! YOUR'E GOING TO GET HURT!

Mikey: yeah right! I never get hurt! I alway- Whoah whoah wait!-

Me: Mikey!- Mikey are you okay?...

Mikey: * OWWWWWW!* I... I... hurt myself!

Raph: *laughing*

Don: Shut up Raph! He's hurt really bad! *runs over to Mikey*

Leo: *comes out of dojo* Whats going on!

Me: Mikey hurt himself, AFTER I TOLD HIM TO SIT DOWN!*composes self* How bad is it Don?

Don: Just a wrist sprain... Thankfully.

Raph: Maby now you'll sit down somewhere and shut up, Mikey!*laughs again*

Don:*Leads Mikey over to the couch* Sit down and don't disturb your left arm at all... that means no video games an-

Mikey: NO VIDEO GAMES! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I CAN'T LAST DONNY! PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY! PLEASE!

Raph: *still laughing*

Don: *leaves living room to get emergency kit.*

Leo: sorry,Mikey... but Don's right... besides, how are you going to play video games with one hand anyway? Maby you can just practice your meditating...

Mikey: *groans*

Raph: Ya know Leo, not everybody is gonna like meditating for fun like you. And for the record... it ain't natural...

Leo: Whatever, Raph.

Me: Alright you two. That's enough... the last thing i need is you guys to get in a fight and have three injured turtles.

Leo: Sorry, Alex... it won't happen again...

Don: Comes back with white box*

Raph: Kiss up...

Me: Raph... please...anyway Mikey Leo's right... well you don't have to meditate but you do have to do somthing other than video games...

Mikey: Like what? *watches Don wrap his arm*

Don:*sighs* may i suggest reading a book?

Me: That works... i mean you don't really need two hands to read a book...

Raph: OR... you can do somthing actually worth your time! Like listening to music! OR KICKING THE CRAP OUT OF THE PUNCHING BAG!

Me: Raph... Mikey only has one hand... so...

Raph: oh, yeah... right...

Leo: *tsk*

**Me:Well that's chapter one! there are so many questions to be answered! Will Master Splinter find out? Will Mikey ever recover?**

**Don: Um... you only named two...**

**Me: *Glares* Thank. You. Don.**

**Raph: Stupid shell for brains!**

**Leo: Shut up Raph!**

**Raph:Oh! who's talki'n**

**Mikey: Owwwww!**

**Me: How could eight year olds have this much trouble?**

**Master Splinter: *somewhere in Japan* *Gasp!* My sensei senses are tingling!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own TMNT! But I do own the rights to this story

Leo: tell me again why you are writing a story about us when we were little?

Me: Because I want too! Is that good enough for you? JEEZ!

Leo:...oh...

Me: *gasp* I hurt your feelings didn't I?

Leo: k... kinda...

Me: *hangs head in shame*** **on to the story**... **

Mikey: *sniff* it... hurts... so... bad!

Raph: Dumb shell for brains! That's what ya get!* Laughs*

Me: Raph- please stop I think Mikey has learned his lesson... HAVEN'T YOU MIKEY!

Mikey: …. yes Ms. Alex...

Me: good... Hey Leo?

Leo: Y- yes Alex? *Heart speeds up*

Me: what time is it?

Leo:...oh... it's 10:30...

Me: OhMyGosh! You guys should be in bed!

Raph: awwwww! Come on Lexi!

Mikey: um... how do I sleep?

Everyone: …...

Don: just try not to roll over... you might have to sleep upright...

Me: well that fixes that problem, ok everyone! You have exactly ten minuets to get ready and into the bed!

Raph: wait! Master Splinter lets us stay up... as long as we want! *Winks at Mikey*

Mikey: Th- thats right! And eat candy past midnight!

Leo: *glaring*

Me: *Chuckles* Nice try you guys... but Master Splinter left a list that says that you guys should be in bed by 9:00! I already broke on of the rules!

Leo: *sighs* your'e so responsible Alex! I respect that!

Me: Why thank you Leo! Now like I was saying, ten minuets and I want you all in the bed!

Raph while walking upstairs: *Hits Mikey*

Mikey: Ow! What the shell!

Raph: Ya over did it! Ya stupid-

Mikey: Shell for brains! I know! I know!

Me: *Shakes head, receives a text from Splinter* "_Will be back in three weeks." _Sighs. _Three more weeks with these guys? It's only been two days and I'm already starting to loose it!_

**Upstairs**

Raph and Mikey: Leo loves Alex! Leo loves Alex!

Don: *smirks but doesn't join in.*

Leo: Shut up! Both of you! Raph you have no room to talk! If I recall it correctly, when we first met Alex you could't keep you eyes off of her! I had to tell you three times to close your mouth cause you were drooling all over the place!

Mikey and Don: *turn and look at Raph*

Raph: *blushes madly* s- so! I mean- shes—Ah shut up an go ta bed!

**Me: ooooooooooooooh!**

**Raph:... WHAT?**

**Leo: Alex... I think you're having too much fun...**

**Me: THERES NO SUCH THING!**

**Mikey: Amen! **

**Don: Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


End file.
